hgtvfandomcom-20200215-history
House Hunters
House Hunters is an American reality series that airs on HGTV, and is produced by Pie Town Production.http://www.pietown.tv/our-shows Format House Hunters was originally hosted/narrated by Suzanne Whang. In 2008, the show was narrated by Colette Whitaker. The current narrator, Andromeda Dunker, began voicing the show in 2009. The program follows individuals, couples, or families searching for a new home with the assistance of a realtor. Each broadcast features three properties, one of which is selected by the prospective buyer, whose offer generally is accepted by the seller. In the final moments of the show, the new owner provides a tour of the house, revealing what changes and/or improvements if any were made after moving in. Although the TV format is that of a reality show, producers may recruit buyers who are already in escrow with the house of their choice. One participant in the show stated, "The show is not really a reality show. You have to already own the house that gets picked at the end of the show. But the other houses in the show are actually the other houses we considered buying."Interview with Ted Prosser, Owner of Into The Mystic, Coral Bay at On-StJohn.com. In early seasons of the series, prices and locations never were mentioned. The viewing audience is now privy to where each property is located along with the amount being asked and paid for each property. Spin-offs House Hunters International House Hunters International is the first House Hunters spin-off series. It features the same narrators, but the show focuses on properties around the world. Normally it features an individual, couple, married couple, or family moving from either the United States or Canada to another country (primarily in Europe, Asia, Central America, or South America) with a different language and culture either for a retirement or vacation house, schooling, or job opportunities.http://www.hgtv.com/house-hunters-international/show/index.html House Hunters on Vacation House Hunters on Vacation is the second House Hunters spin-off series. Rather than featuring the same narrators as the other two series, this show is hosted by Taniya Nayak. Families have the opportunity to stay in a vacation home for one week. Each episode has homebuyers choose which of three properties they would most like to stay in for their week-long vacation (which is paid for by HGTV).http://www.hgtv.com/house-hunters-on-vacation/show/index.html House Hunters: Where Are They Now House Hunters: Where Are They Now focuses on people who have previously purchased homes on House Hunters. They are typically visited 6–12 months after the original filming and shows how they have settled in.http://www.hgtv.com/house-hunters-where-are-they-now/show/index.html House Hunters: Renovations House Hunters: Renovations is a one-hour show as opposed to the typical 30 minute episodes. The first 30 minutes are spent in typical fashion looking for the home and then deciding between three homes. The second half is spent following the purchaser through the renovations they do to their homes.http://www.hgtv.com/house-hunters-renovation/show/index.html House Hunters: Million Dollar Homes House Hunters: Million Dollar Homes crosses international boundaries investigating lavish estates. This show focus on people looking to spend a great deal on their dream home. http://www.hgtv.com/house-hunters-million-dollar-homes/show/index.html Island Hunters Island Hunters is House Hunters focusing on buyers moving to tropical islands. Island Hunters originally premiered New Years Day 2013. Buyers are looking for a tropical getaway, their own private island. Families investigate three separate islands, complete with vacation homes and private beachfronts. It is hosted by Chris Krolow, CEO of Private Islands Inc.http://www.hgtv.com/island-hunters/show/index.html Houseboat Hunters Houseboat Hunters is House Hunters with people seeking a primary residence or a vacation home that floats (such as the eponymous houseboat).http://www.pietown.tv/casting/houseboat-hunters House Hunters: RV House Hunters: RV features people who are seeking a recreational vehicle as their primary residence or a vacation home on-the-go.http://www.pietown.tv/casting/house-hunters-rv Car Hunters The House Hunters format was also used in Car Hunters, a series of commercials in Fall 2010 for Chevrolet in which a prospective buyer test drives a Chevrolet Cruze or Chevrolet Traverse and two other cars, always choosing the Chevrolet vehicle. Conducted by an independent research firm, the shopper was not informed until the end that Car Hunters was actually a commercial for Chevrolet. The series of ads, which carried the same look as House Hunters (apart from using a blue color scheme instead of yellow), debuted on HGTV in September 2010 as part of a sweepstakes sponsored by HGTV and Chevrolet.HGTV: Car HuntersAutoblog: "Video: Chevrolet sweeps HGTV Car Hunters Challenge", September 15, 2010. References External links *[http://www.hgtv.com/house-hunters/show/index.html House Hunters official website] *[http://www.hgtv.com/house-hunters-international/show/index.html House Hunters International official website] *[http://www.hgtv.com/house-hunters-on-vacation/show/index.html House Hunters on Vacation official website]